


26os. Mert miért ne?

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFS, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, joke, naruto - Freeform, romantic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Rövid és humoros Oneshot arról, hogyan alakul az élete Narutonak a hokagévé választás után.Ez a történet eredetileg egy 26 fejezetes Naruto történet volt, ahol nagyon jól fogadták és több tízezres nézettséget aratott. Sajnos az oldal vészmentés nélkül törlődött, így talán örökre elveszett. Megsiratom, és kinyilatkoztatom a bölcsességet, hogy tény minimum minden munkádról két vészmentést félre külön külön :D mert a vincsesztered- telefonod - vagy amit épp használsz bármikor lerohadhat és akkor b@szhatod T_T mint jómagam.Fogadd szeretetel az epilógusát egy hosszú gondolatmenetemnek :D
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, sakura - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	26os. Mert miért ne?

– Hmmm

Halk kuncogás kísérte a neszt, amint egy álomittas hang félálomban megérezte a készülő reggeli illatát.

– Hmmm – mormogta újra az éhező az ágyából.

– Ha nem kelsz föl lassan el fogsz késni.

– Nincs kedvem fölkelni – nyöszörögte álmosan a takaró púpja, miközben a spalettákon át beszűrődő napfény kitartóan ostromolta melegével.

– Nincs más választásod – válaszolta kedvesen Hinata miközben egy újabb tükörtojást lapátolt a megterített asztalon lévő tányérra. Hosszú fekete haja palástként lebbent utána, a térdhajlatát verdesve.

– Nem akarok dolgozni menni! – lázongott határozottan, s szavainak nyomatékot adva összébb kucorodott a takaró alatt.

– Jó reggelt Hinata! Naruto? – a lány nyomatékosan a takaró felé bökött, miközben leült az asztalhoz és a szájába tömött egy fél lekváros kenyeret és jóízűen harapott mellé egy adag tükörtojást.

– Nohát– kuporgott az ablakpárkányra a szürke hajú egykori tanító,hogy jót szórakozhasson régi növendéke lustaságán – ha jól emlékszem valakinek élete álma volt, hogy hokagévé válhasson.

– Felmondok!– dohogta a takaró morcos álmosan, vagyis morcmosan! Vagy álcosan?

– Ez nem olyan cím amit kiérdemel az ember aztán lemond róla. Hiszen mindig ezért küzdöttél.

– Átvertek! Kapitulálok! Elfelejtették közölni, hogy egész nap az irodában kell ücsörögnöm és csapatokat választani, küldetéseket kiadni, papírmunkát végezni!!! – kiáltotta a sértett szőkeség, erősen hangsúlyozva a papír szócskát.

– Ha megfigyelted volna Tsunade munkáját, tudtad volna, hogy ez lesz a feladatod

– Én is mondtam neki, de nem figyelt rám. Egy ideje semmire nem figyel bármit mondok – dohogott Hinata a kenyér maradékát magába tuszkolva, eljátszva a gondolattal, hogy a hűtőben fellelhető savanyú uborka várakozásának is véget vessen. Kakashi együttérzően hunyorgott felé, s lekapta a takarót az ifjú hokagéről.

– Jól van! Jól van! – adta meg magát a zaklatott s garnélákkal mintázott boxerjére elkezdte felcibálni a nadrágját, miközben felesége hűtőből kilátszó popsiját vizslatta. Felsője és mellénye között betúrt a szájába némi reggelit, amit rágás nélkül egyben le is nyelt. Közben Kakashi az ablakpárkánynak vetett háttal sütkérezett a napfényben, hogy munkahelyére kísérhesse a munkájával egyre csak elégedetlenkedő friss hokagét. Senki nem gondolta komolyan, hogy sokáig bírja majd a küldetések hiányát és elviseli a szobába zárt, kötött tevékenységeket, pláne nem az idősek tanácsát, akik kordában próbálták tartani. Visszasírták Tsunade idejét, őt legalább tudták olykor befolyásolni a koránál fogva, de Naruto teljesen kezelhetetlennek bizonyult.

Így esett hát, hogy Kakashival kettesben bandukoltak a rezidencia felé, ahol is nem bírta tovább magában tartani a kérdést, kénytelen volt kibökni.

– Hanyadik hónapban van Hinata állapota?

– Hogy mije? – pislogott értetlenül Naruto a kérdést nem értvén. Kakashi kelletlenül megvakargatta a tarkóját.

– Hát tudod.

– Mit tudok? – vonta össze szőke szemöldökeit, miközben végighaladtak az utcán. A férfinak az a sanda gyanúja támad, a fiú nem ebben a világban él... De vajon mióta?

– Mondd csak, miért tűnsz olyan fáradtnak? – próbálta terelni a témát, hátha csak apró rémszerű dolgokat vél látni. A kérdezett elnyomott egy ásítást, de egy nyújtózásra még rávetemedett, végtag ropogtatásra, sőt némi nyöszörgésre is.

– Hinata egy ideje sokat forgolódik, nehezen alszik, pedig nem is vállal küldetéseket. Meg is látszik rajta, az otthonlét. Egyre jobban főz.

– Mondd csak, nem szoktak neked gratulálgatni?

– Lassan leszoktak róla. Már azt hittem sosem hagyják abba, kezdett kellemetlen lenni. Olyan sokat jöttek oda... jó érzés volt ahogy ragyogó arccal megszorongatták a kezem és gratuláltak, de hát ezt minden frissen választott Hokagével megcsinálják úgy gondolom...

– ... Umhpf!!!!

– He? Te neki mentél az oszlopnak? – Kakashi sziszegve kapott sajgó homlokához. Annyira elhűlt Naruto profi idiotizmusán, hogy egyszerűen nem vette észre a felé közeledő oszlopot.

A fiú elképedve csóválta meg a fejét öreg mestere figyelmetlenségén jót szórakozva.

– Talán nem ártana odafigyelned a környezetedre!

– Te hozzám beszélsz? – csattant föl frusztráltan a frissen sérült.

– Hát persze! Ki máshoz beszélnék – dohogott, miközben lassan beléptek a rezidencia udvarára, s fölkanyarodtak a külső lépcsőrossa. Néhányan odabiccentettek, mások hangosan odaköszöntek, vagy tiszteletteljesen biccentettek nekik. Az ég hihetetlenül kék volt, s lusta felhők úsztak tova rajta puha vattacukorszerű külsővel rendelkezve.

– Naruto te aztán semmit sem változtál!

– Heeey? Ezt most miért mondod így?

– Ah! Semmi, ne is törődj vele.

– Sakura–chan is ezt vágta a fejemhez néhány napja – sopánkodott panaszosan. Nehéz volt feldolgoznia a sértéseket, amikre nem szolgált rá. – Én tényleg próbálok mindenre odafigyelni... De a papírmunka tényleg embertelen annak, aki sokkal többre értékeli a küldetéseket, az izgalmakat..... Ahh... Nem erre számítottam, amikor a hokage címre vágytam.

– Izgalmakra vágysz? – Alig léptek az iroda ajtajához, megjelent mögöttük Sakura egy kupac papírral a kezében, amiket sebtében az ifjú hokage kezébe nyomott. – Remélem sok izgalomban lesz részed! – Hangneme erősen bosszúsnak, és illetlennek tűnt. Naruto Kakashira pillantott elcsigázottan.

– Látod? Erről beszéltem!

– Hm?

– Egy ideje így viselkedik velem. Hinata is sokszor ilyen. Mi van ezekkel a nőkkel? – drámaian a plafonra pillantott – mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy mindegyiktől ezt kapom?

– Tényleg fogalmad sincs? – somolygott a maszkja alatt Kakashi csendesen, miközben beléptek és az asztalra átlényegült a sok fakult-sárga dosszié. Megütötte fülét egykori mestere hangneme, s nem tudta nem felkelteni az érdeklődését amit fölfedezni vélt benne.

– Te tudod, hogy mi bajuk van ugye?

Kakashi álcázott merengéssel megvakargatta az állát és megforgatta a szemeit.

– Megeshet, hogy van egy tippem.

Naruto szemei könnybe lábadtak a boldogságtól.

– Kakashi–sensei ments meg!

– Ho...hoe?

– Mentsd meg a hokage életét azzal, hogy kiadod ezt a bizalmas információt

A helyzet drámaira feszült. Kakashi nem tudta meddig képes még magában tartani a feltörő és hisztérikus nevetést, ami már egy ideje gyűlt benne. Amikor hazament Sakura másról sem bírt beszélni, csak, hogy mennyire tuskó ez a Naruto, hogy még mindig nem vette észre. Már kezdett besokallni a témától, de rendíthetetlenül hallgatta és kitartóan bólogatott a vacsoránál,a reggelinél, a közös fürdőzésnél a kádban, az irodában, s mindenhol ahol éppen elkapta a dohogás.

Nagyot sóhajtott.

– Azt hiszem föl kell készülnöd valami komoly dologra.

– Bármi komolyat el tudok fogadni! – állította határozott arccal a fiú,s még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, annyira feszülten várta a megfejtését a titoknak.

Kakashi némán odalépett az asztalához és az egyik fiókból elővett egy kisebb kupac fekete műanyag lapocskát.

– Ülj le!

Naruto felkészült a lehető legkomolyabb helyzetre is. Belehuppant a székébe s értetlenül nézett maga elé, amikor a kis fekete halom a kezei között landolt.

– Ezeket már ki akartam dobni – jegyezte meg semlegesen.

– Hogy micsodát? Ha megtennéd Hinata és Sakura darabokra tépnének téged!

– De hát ez csak egy csomó fekete lap, fogalmam sincs mire való, ráadásul nem tudom hogyan kerültek az asztalomra. Minden hónapban rendszeresen megjelenik egy ilyen az asztalomon és fogalmam sincs mit kellene tennem vele – hadarta el kétségbeesetten.

– Meg se fordult a fejedben, hogy segítséget kérjél? – hitetlenkedett Kakashi gyanakvóan. Nem bírta elhinni, hogy egykori tanítványa még soha nem találkozott csakra röntgennel, s nem tudja hogyan kell megnézni.

– De igen – dünnyögte sértődötten a székből, idegesen legyezve magát a fekete lapokkal, szám szerint nyolccal. – Próbáltam megkérdezni másoktól, hogy mi a helyzet ezekkel, de senki nem válaszolt, csak mosolygott. Biztos jót mulattak rajtam, hogy nemtudom mi ez.

– Nem ekkor gratuláltak véletlenül? – puhatolózott Kakashi az ablakon kifelé bámulva. Hihetetlen volt számára, hogy ilyen fokú figyelemmel van megáldva legkedvesebb tanítványa.

– Dehogynem! Bosszús is voltam, hogy terelik a témát, ezért feladtam a kérdezősködést.

– Tudod ez egy csakrafotó. Tudod mi az a csakrafotó, ugye?

– Persze, hogy tudom, ne nézz te is sült-bolondnak!

– Nos. Megnéznéd az első képet?

Naruto értetlenül meredt a kezében lévő fotókra. Arcán egy pillanatra végigfolyt a víz, s hunyorogva pillantott föl. Halk sóhajjal vette a segélykérést a szürke-hajú HelpDesk szolgálat, s néhány mozdulattal sorrendbe helyezte a férfi kezében a képeket. Ezután várakozóan tekintett rá.

– Nem értem mit kellene látnom egy fekete kártyán. Sosem tudtam mit bámulnak az ilyeneken – vallotta be, miközben az elsőnek titulált lapot vizsgálgatta a kezében. Segítsége ismét megérkezett, helyes irányba forgatta, s az ablak felé forgatta az ifjonc székét és a magasba tartotta a képet, hogy jól kivehető legyen rajta az ábrázat.

– Ez valami titkosított fotó! – derült föl az arca, majd újra elkomorult – de mit kellene látnom rajta?

– Naruto!

– Nem kaptam medicnin képzést, honnan tudjam mi a fene van ezeken, ha soha nem találkoztam még ilyennel?

– Nézd meg tüzetesebben, és fölfedezed benne, hogy a szakrális és a gyökér csakrapontok között megjelenik egy új csakrapont! –Naruto bólintott. Ez már kevésbé volt ismeretlen számára, legalább a macsrát ismeri régről, és tudja, hogy a macsracsatornákban a pontok keringtetik, s hogy ezekből a főbb pontokból hét található a testben. A gyökér van az emberitörzs alján, a szakrális a has magasságában. Kakashi elvette a kezéből a képet, s a másodikat kezdte el magyarázni.

– A szakrális és a gyökér között egyre észrevehetőbb a másik csakrapont. – harmadik kép – ugyanazon a helyen, ugyanazt kell nézned! – Naruto a következő és az azt követő képeknél is ugyanazt tette, mint az első kettőnél. Egy darabig némán figyelt, majd hümmögött, végül tanácstalanul tekintett Kakashira.

– Ez olyan, mintha egy testben valami élősködő növekedésnek indult volna. Ez egy fontos ügy? – kérdezte elsápadva.

– Rendkívül fontos! – hangzott a komoly felelet.

– Mások is tudnak róla? – tudakolta izgatottan a szőkeség.

– E..Előfordulhat– Kakashi kezdte azt érezni, hogy Naruto megint valamit fatálisan benézett, s enyhe idegrángást érzett magában oda–vissza futkározni.

– Tudni, hogy kinek a csakra felvétele van a képen?

– Igen.

– Karanténban van az illető? Veszélyezteti ez valamiben a falu biztonságát? Kiaz?

A szobában hihetetlenül nagy lett a feszültség, amit Naruto egymaga generált a saját kútfejéből. Kakashi már nem tudta menteni a helyzetet, próbált a jól bevált módszeréhez folyamodni gyógyírként. A jól ismert szarkazmushoz.

– Vígan sétál az utcáinkon, nem hiszem, hogy nagyobb veszélyt jelentene ránk, mint egy bizonyos volt tanítványom. Természetesen Hinatáról van szó!

– Miiii???!!!– sikoltott föl Naruto kétségbeesetten – Egy ilyen dologról miért nem szóltatok hamarább! Hát ezért viselkedik olyanf urcsán?! Mégis mi ez a csakrái között.

Ekkor lépett be az ajtón Sakura, hogy orvosi tekercset hozzon a kórházból, az átnézendő jelentésekhez. Nem tudta nem észrevenni Naruto földúlt állapotát. Kérdően pillantott Kakashira, majd a kétségbeesett hokagére.

– Sakura–chan te is tudtál róla? – sikoltotta vádlóan a nő felé, aki hidegen bólintott.

– Dehát mióta van ott? Mióta? Hogyan?

– Ez...– sóhajtott Kakashi – amit te élősködőnek neveztél. Belőlet áplálkozik, az ő testében lakik már hónapok óta.

– Miii???– Sakura elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Kakashira. Arcán valahol egy idegszál élénk rángatózásba kezdett a férfi szövegét hallgatva.

– Mondd, hogy van rá gyógymód! Mondd, hogy lehet segíteni rajta! Azonnal látnom kell...

– Nem kell megijedni! A legtöbb nő ragaszkodik az élősködőjéhez. Elnevezi, kis ruhákba öltözteti, más élősködőkkel játszatja, és ... AUCS!!!

Sakura hirtelen fölindulásból teljes erővel hozzávágta a férfihoz a kezében hozott vaskos tekercset! Naruto az elhangzott mondat után ájultan zuhant a padlóra, s száján át mintha a lelke gomolygott volna az ég felé.

– Valami kijött! – jegyezte meg Sakura meglepetten, s odalépett hozzá,hogy életre pofozza. Mellettük a földön Kakashi nyöszörgött a tekercs alatt.

– Te tényleg komplett idióta vagy! Élősködő, mi? Idióta! – üvöltötte a szőkeség arcába, miközben a mellkasán megragadta a ruhát és erőteljesen megrázta. – Idióta! Nem bírod fölfogni, hogy Hinata nyolc hónapja a gyerekedet hordozza?

– A mimet?

– Jól hallottad! Ekkora barmot még nem hordott hátán a föld!

– Ghh... – hörögte a földről Kakashi, amivel magára vonta a feldühített Sakura figyelmét és elengedte Naruto grabancát, hogy őt is kezelésbe vehesse.

– Te meg, hogy lehetsz annyira gyenge elméjű, hogy lovat adj alá? Nem lehetett volna kíméletesebben közölni vele?! Nem lehetett volna csak annyit mondani, hogy Hinata terhes?

– Ne... nem tudtam kihagyni – szabadkozott a félholtra rángatott férfi a földön fetrengve.

– Hinata terhes – állapította meg az elmúlt hónapok történését földolgozva az ifjú hokage, s egy sárga villanással már el is tűnt az irodájából.

Sakura tátott szájjal meredt a semmibe, még a kedvese földbe döngölését is abbahagyta. Mélyet sóhajtott, és eltávozott belőle minden ingerültség.

– Istenem! Végre fölfogta. Ki gondolta volna, hogy annyi célozgatás, és utalgatás után végre fölfogja? – szemeiből a megkönnyebbülés cseppjei csordultak alá.

Az Uzumaki lakásban, Uzumaki asszony mélyet sóhajtott, s fájó derekát dörzsölgette.

– Elég volt mára ebből a napból – sóhajtotta, amikor a háta mögött meglibbent a függöny, és bevillant a szobába a férje. Meglepődött, hiszen csak nemrég mentek el Kakashival, hogy végre dolgozzon is, ne csak sopánkodjon a hokage lét árnyékos oldaláról. Kíváncsian várta mit fog mondani, közben egyik kezével megkapaszkodott az előtte lévő szék támlájában. Hiába no, sok kilónyi súly húzta előre, valamivel ellensúlyoznia kellett.

Naruto nem szólt, csak bámulta a szoba közepén állva.

– ? – kérdezte tekintetével, de sóbálvánnyá vált férje csak nem szólalt meg. Némán közelebb lépett, s letette az asztalra a kezeiben szorongatott képeket. Hinata lepillantott az asztalra, majd fölnézett a kedvese arcára. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán. Biztatóan rámosolygott.

– Nem mondtad! – szólalt meg vádlóan, szipogva.

– De mondtam! – hunyorgott vissza nyugodtan.

– ...

– Eléggé nagy volt a felhajtás a hokage választáskor, és akárhányszor beszéltem róla, te éppen a fellegekben jártál, azután meg a sok papírmunka miatt dohogtál. Ezért minden hónapban a vizsgálat után fölmentem és letettem egy képet az asztalodra.

– Hát te voltál – végre erőt vett magán és odalépett a feleségéhez, hogy megölelhesse. – Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy mik azok a képek.

– Mert idióta vagy!– közölte Hinata derűs mosollyal, és sok szeretettel a hangjában.

– Nem tőled hallom ezt először – hunyorgott bocsánat kérően, s lepillantott a felesége kikerekedett hasára. – Rá kellett volna jönnöm, de azt hittem egyszerűen csak sokat voltál itthon és elhíztál.

– Ez komoly? – csattant föl a nő sértődötten. Naruto bólintott, Hinata fölsóhajtott. – Gyere, bemutatlak neki. – mondta, s a meglepett férfit az ágy felé kalauzolta. Lefeküdt rá, megpaskolta maga mellett a helyet, s mikor a férje leült mellé a kezét megfogta és a hasára vezette.

– Megjött apuci, üdvözöld szépen – Naruto a kezét figyelte, amit belülről megbökdösött valami. Arca földerült, és Hinatára nézett teli-szájas vigyorral. – Az eddigiekkel ellentétben hidd el, nem idiótának, meg vaksinak hívják, hanem apának.

Az említett, szűkre húzta a szemeit köszönet képpen, mire Hinata szabadkozva rámosolygott.

– Elég sokat vártunk rád a hírrel. Valahogy sehogy sem akartad tudomásul venni. Elég érzékenyen érintette.

– Sajnálom!

– Tudom– felelte nyugodt mosollyal. Ő már rég megbocsájtott neki, mert tudta, hogy olykor hajlamos nem észrevenni a dolgokat. Mosolyra húzódott a szája, amikor mindkét kézzel gyengéden átölelte, sa fejét a hasára hajtotta, hogy onnan élvezhesse a bent folyó árnyékharcot.

– Tényleg olyan, mintha valami élősködő mocorogna a hasadban – szaladt ki a száján vidáman.

– HOGY MIT?

~ VÉGE ~

A végét mindenkinek a fantáziájára bízom. Szerintetek egy hónapokig mellőzött, fáradt és szülés előtt álló terhes és frusztrált nő ilyenkor mivel veri agyon - jelen esetben agy helyen az ominózus alanyt :D

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem élvezted.  
> Ha még nem láttad, kukkants bele a többi történetembe is ^^
> 
> Ha munkanélküli lektor vagy, nálam találsz melót dögivel, ne kímélj. XD


End file.
